Met in Montuck
by madisonodoirono
Summary: Peyton and Jason met when they were little kids, but what happens when they're adults and they haven't seen each other since they were kids? (Fem!Percy x Jason)
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of Summer Break and Peyton was sitting on the beach in Montuck, thinking about where she was going to be put for another year of torture.

She'd always been attracted to the ocean, and she felt it helped her think. It didn't help she went to boarding schools across the US that didn't have an ocean nearby.

"Hello?" A voice called out, it was rather deep. She turned around to meet a boy, with cropped blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "I'm Jason." The boy smiled. Peyton returned the favor, and shook Jason's hand. His grip was firm, and he seemed to radiate leadership.

"I'm Peyton." She responded. 'Most girls probably thought he was hot, and wanted to date him, that's why he seemed so closed off.' Peyton thought.

"Can I sit?" He asked. She was sitting on a rock, inside of this small cove she had found earlier in the week. Peyton nodded and moved over, making room for the blonde boy. Jason sat down and they sat in silence, listening to the sound of seagulls and waves crashing.

She glanced over at the boy, who was staring off into the distance. "So, I couldn't help but overhear some frustrated yelling earlier." He mentioned casually.

Peyton looked down at the water, rising up against the rock, then lowering. "I don't know where I'm going to school." She admitted. Jason raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue.

"I got kicked out of my last boarding school, and the one before that and the six before that." Peyton admitted. Jason looked shocked.

"What'd you do?" He asked. Peyton looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed dramatically. Jason snickered a bit.

"I don't do anything. The world just hates me." She complained. Jason nodded as if he knew exactly how that felt.

"Where'd you get the scar?" Peyton asked, pointing to the small indent above Jason's top lip in the right corner.

"I tried to eat a stapler when I was two." He admitted, blushing bright red. Peyton laughed so hard, she fell off the rock.

"I'm gonna go swimming, join me?" Jason nodded and jumped off the rock. Peyton took off her shirt and shimmied off her shorts. She sprinted into the water and stood there, waiting for Jason.

"Come on! I wanna show you something." She yelled. The two swam over until they reached the other side of the rock mountain. There was a small hole, and Peyton swam right up to it.

"Follow me." She demanded, climbing into the small hole. It was a small-ish cavern with a door on the side.

Peyton walked over and knocked on it. The door opened to a man, with long black hair, sea green eyes and a beard.

"Peyton! You've grown since last summer." The man exclaimed. Jason stood there awkwardly as the two did their catching up.

"Who's this young man?" The man asked, gesturing to Jason who had taken a sudden interest in the floor.

"I'm Jason Grace."

"I'm Poseidon Ceman, nice to meet you Jason."

"POSEIDON!" A voice shrilled from inside. "Get in here!"

Poseidon said his goodbyes as he tended to the owner of that voice. Peyton climbed out of the hole and swam back to the beach and grabbed her clothes.

"See you tomorrow Jason Grace?" She asked. Jason nodded. "I'm Cabin 1 if you need me."

"Meet at the rock at 1:00!" She called out as she walked into her cabin. When Peyton shut the door, her mom was grinning at her. She shrugged and walked to the bathroom to have a shower.

Once she was done her shower, she sat on the small plaid couch they had in front of a TV that only played movies, since they didn't get good service out here.

Sally, Peyton's Mom, walked over with two paper plates with Pizza on them. She placed one paper plate on the side table and another in Peyton's hands before walking back to get their coke, blue coke to be exact.

"So, who was the blonde boy?" Sally asked, taking a sip of coca cola. Peyton shrugged at took a bite of her pizza.

"His name's Jason. He's nice and quite cute." Sally perked up. "Although, he isn't my type."

"Sorry hon. You'll meet someone else." She assured before getting up to put a movie in the DVD player.

"What movie?" Sally asked. Peyton shrugged.

"Cinderella? We haven't watched that in a while." Sally nodded in approval as she placed the disk in and pressed play.

Half-way through the movie, where the mice were making her dress, there was a knock on the door. Peyton got up and walked to the door.

"Hey Jason."

"Oh thank gods it's you. I knocked on the door of three other cabins." He sighed. Peyton snorted.

"I just came to give you this, you dropped it earlier." He said handing Peyton her sharktooth necklace. She put it on, like a choker, and smiled reassuringly.

"Why don't you come in? We're watching Cinderella and eating pizza."

Jason chuckled softly as Peyton let him in. "That's my mom Sally Jackson."

Sally stood up as she rushed over to greet the boy. "Come in! Please sit." She ushered. Jason sat down on the couch.

"Do you want some pizza?" Peyton asked. Jason nodded politely as she got two slices and put them on a paper plate.

Once the movie was over, Jason and Peyton went outside, they went to sit down on the rock.

"Wait, I want you to meet my sister." Jason smiled. Peyton shrugged, she was never good at first impressions but if his sister was anything like Jason, she'd be good.

The two walked over to the last cabin, 16. Jason opened the door and a girl, who looked 20-ish.

"This is my sister Thalia." Jason introduced, pulling her in by hand. Thalia looked over from her position on the couch and stood up.

"Did he finally get a girlfriend?" She asked. Thalia had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Both Jason and Peyton blushed crimson red.

"No. I'm Peyton Jackson, his _friend_." She greeted, putting emphasis on friend.

"Thals, come on outside!" Jason whined. Thalia chuckled and walked out with Peyton and Jason.

The three sat on the beach talking for hours until Peyton had to go back.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, nice meeting you." She waved. Thalia hugged her and they exchanged numbers.

A week before school started, Peyton's family was heading home. Jason was devastated. He was standing there holding back tears. Jason'd never admit it, but he'd developed a small crush on the green-eyed girl.

She was going to say goodbye but he surged forwards and kissed her.

"Call me." He whispered as he kissed her again, with more passion. She put something in his hand.

"I will." Peyton assured as she gave him her number. She walked over and got into the passenger seat of her mom's van and they drove off.

"I'll see you later, Kelp Head." He whispered to himself as he opened up his hand, greeting her shark-tooth necklace.

He'd remembered why she wore that everyday.

"It was my dad's. It's the most important thing to me."

He smiled as he tied it around his neck and walked along the beach to the rock where he first met her. He'd meet her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**It was the end of Peyton's second year of College** and she was packing her clothes and her stuff up from her dorm room.

"See you next year Karrie." She said as her roommate left with her stuff. Peyton's half-brother Tyson walked in and smiled as he ran over to her and hugged her leg. He was only two yet he could walk and run like a five year old.

The year she came home from Montuck she went to Goode public school, and after Peyton 'accidentally' broke someone's nose, her mom was called in and that's where she met Paul, Peyton's step-dad. They were married for a year, and been dating for a year.

Tyson was an accident, but one of those good accidents. When you trip on the sidewalk and find a $50 bill in front of your face, that good accident.

Peyton loved Tyson to death and it killed her when she was staying in a dorm, away from her family. Although she hadn't been the Montuck in years, four years, she hadn't forgotten the blonde boy, Jason, who gave her first kiss. She felt her heart break when she had found out Jason stopped calling one day.

She'd call every once and a while but nobody would pick up. After a few months, she gave up and hadn't heard from him in four years.

She packed the last of her things and saw her best friends Annabeth, and Piper standing there.

"We're going to Montuck, all summer." Piper announced. Peyton was ecstatic, she couldn't wait. She couldn't help but hope Jason would be there.

"We rented the big beach house for the whole summer with Annabeth's old friend Thalia, and her brother with his friends."

Peyton ran over and tackled her friends with hugs. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She yelled, grabbing her suitcase and running out.

"We still need to get a few more things from your house." Annabeth scolded. Peyton sighed as she climbed into the backseat and they drove to Peyton's house.

"Peyton! You're home!" Sally exclaimed. "I heard your going to Montuck this summer."

Peyton nodded ecstatically. She ran down the hall with her suitcase rolling behind her and started unpacking her winter stuff and threw in her summer clothing.

Sally walked in and smirked. "Maybe he'll be there." Peyton's heart raced. She hadn't forgotten either.

"Maybe." Peyton mumbled, trying to hide the excitement she had, for the fact he might be there.

"What was his name again? Jack?"

Peyton sighed in exasperation as she finished packing.

"I love you Pey." Sally said, kissing her daughter's cheek as she rolled her suitcase out the door and put it in the back of Piper's red Prius.

It took about three hours but they finally reached Montuck, there was this huge beach house that was mainly white with blue accents and lots of windows.

Annabeth ran over and hugged a girl with spiky black hair. Peyton's heart dropped.

"Thalia?" She called out. The girl looked up from Annabeth's shoulder and widened her eyes. She detached herself from Annabeth and tackled Peyton in a hug.

"It's been four years!" She exclaimed. Peyton nodded then Thalia gasped. "Jason's gonna be ecstatic. He's literally not dated anyone since he met you, claiming someone else stole his heart." Peyton blushed.

She walked over and grabbed her suitcase. "Come on!" Thalia yelled as the four girls walked in on four guys sitting on the couch, watching Cinderella.

"Come on bro! I get it's your favorite movie, but why?" The guy with shaggy brown hair complained. We only saw the back of their heads, but when she saw the cropped blonde hair, it's like she ate a family of butterflies and they just woke up.

"Well, I met this girl a few years ago and she's amazing, anyways, the day I met her, she had dropped her necklace going home so I went to give it to her, and we watched this movie." He explained.

"Thanks Sparky, I'm glad you think so highly of me." Peyton said. Jason's head shot up and he got up so fast the couch tipped over.

"KELP HEAD!" He yelled as he tackled her in a hug. "I missed you so much!" Peyton smirked as her eyes drifted down to the shark-tooth necklace she had given him they day she'd left.

"Nice necklace. Where'd you get it?" She smirked. He lifted a hand up to touch it.

"I haven't taken it off." He grinned. Thalia butt in.

"He's not kidding, we went to our cousin's wedding and he was the best man, wore the necklace." Peyton blushed.

Jason grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen. "We've got some catching up to do."

"How has your life been the past four years?" She asked, getting up to make dinner since it was almost six.

Jason sat at one of the stools at the breakfast bar. "It's been good. I guess, nothing super interesting has happened except for the fact I'm going to school on a scholarship for flight and aircraft."

Peyton gleamed at him. "How about you?" Jason asked. "Any boyfriends?"

Peyton chuckled as she stirred the dry noodles in the pot. "Nah, I manged to stay in that school for a good two years. My mom got a boyfriend, and I've got a little half-brother named Tyson. He's the cutest."

Peyton's phone rang. She grabbed it out of her back pocket and rolled her eyes before answering it.

"What Kalvin?" She asked angrily into the phone. "For the last god-damn time, I'm not interested in you!" She yelled and hung up the phone.

Jason looked at her, confused, as she stayed quiet.

"That was Kalvin, he's been asking me out all year."

Jason felt a pang of jealousy, but then he remembered it's been four years. She's probably moved on.

"Hey Jason?" Peyton called. His head shot up. "Can you open this?" She asked, gesturing to the closed jar of tomato sauce. He walked over and grabbed it, accidentally placing his hands on hers. He felt fireworks explode on his fingertips and butterflies in his stomach.

He moved his hand away from hers and opened the jar. When he handed it back, she poured it into a separate pot.

Peyton spun around to grab something but slipped and fell, Jason noticed and caught her. They were inches away from each other's faces when someone cleared their throat.

The two de-tangled themselves from each other and turned to the group of eight people smirking.

"Who's your friend Jason?" One of Jason's friends, Leo smirked.

"Friends, this is Peyton Jackson, Peyton this is Leo, Hazel, Nico and Frank." Jason introduced. Leo tried to flirt, Jason felt a wave of jealousy.

"Well, That's Piper and Annabeth. You already know Thalia." Peyton greeted. Peyton ran over and turned off the stove.

"I made spaghetti." She beamed. Jason whined. "I helped." Peyton snickered.

"You opened a jar."

"A jar you couldn't open."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she set the table.

After dinner, Peyton was walking down the beach when she found The Rock, they had named it Peyton's Rock and the small cave the found, Jason's Cave.

She looked on the rock and found the small heart they had carved into the rock. She sat down, looking off into the distance.

She remembered the day Jason and her had met, and the last day she saw him.

Did he kiss me because he liked me? She pondered. It's been four years, he's probably over you by now.

Jason was sitting on the balcony, when his eyes landed on Peyton, sitting on Peyton's rock. He ran down the stairs and sprinted down the beach. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater because it was slightly raining and cold

"Peyton?" He called out, the raven-haired girl looked away from her trance and smiled. "Can I sit?" He asked. She moved over and he sat down.

"I really missed you. I feel really guilty for not calling you." He sighed. Peyton hugged him.

When she pulled away, she shivered because of the cold winds. Jason noticed and handed her his college hoodie.

She put it on, and it was a little too big for her. Jason thought she looked adorable.

Jason wrapped an arm around her back and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey guys- oh am I interrupting something?" Nico teased as he walked over. Peyton shook her head as she jumped off the rock.

"Hey Nico." Peyton smiled. Jason blushed so hard, a tomato would have a tough time competing.

The three sat as they talked for hours, explaining the heart, the rock and the cave. The one thing they didn't say, was the last day they saw each other for four years.

They walked back and Peyton would occasionally trip, and Jason would catch her. Jason got tired of her tripping, so he picked her up bridal style and carried her, ignoring her cries to put her down.

When they reached the house, Jason set Peyton down, and they walked in. Nico had walked ahead claiming 'he couldn't take all the flirting'.

When they walked in, the group was talking in hushed tones at the kitchen table so they decided to watch a movie.

"Cinderella?" Jason suggested. Peyton laughed as she set up the movie. She fell back on the couch and laid her head in Jason's lap. He was playing with her hair as they watched the movie. When the part came on when they were dancing at the ball, Jason stood up.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, putting out his hand. Peyton stood up and placed her hand in his. "You may." She said. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, and he placed her other hand on her waist as their other hands were clasped together. They danced around the living room laughing.

Jason spun her around and started getting into the dancing even though the movie was almost over. The both fell over laughing.

"Did you take ballroom dancing in Highschool?" Peyton smirked. Jason blushed as he nodded. Peyton shot up.

"No way!" She exclaimed. Jason stuck his tongue out at her

"I bet you did something embarrassing." Peyton shook her head.

"Nope, I'm just perfect." She grinned. Jason agreed under his breath. "Wanna dance again?" Jason asked. Peyton nodded as she played a song on the stereo.

They took the same positioning as before then they started dancing. They tried to be serious and started dancing like they did in Jason's ballroom dancing unit in drama.

What they didn't realize was Piper was recording this, Thalia was smiling at her brother and Annabeth looked smug.

Jason spun Peyton around, landing it perfectly as he dipped her. Their faces were inches apart, then Peyton fell.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Jason panicked. Peyton chuckled as she got up.

"I'm fine." She assured, while getting up. They noticed the group of people watching them.

Jason and Peyton blushed deeply as Piper put her phone in her pocket. "How long have you been there?" Jason asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"The whole time."

"I'm gonna go to bed, night!" Peyton called out, running up the stairs. Jason walked past the girls and into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Jason! Hey!" Leo waved. Jason turned around. "Are you and Peyton dating?" He asked. Jason turned bright red. As much as Jason wanted to say yes, that would be a lie.

"No. She's my friend." He stated blankly as he grabbed an apple and walked upstairs. He knocked on Peyton's door and walked in. She was sitting on her phone, half asleep.

Jason grabbed her phone, put in his number and placed on her side table, and plugged it in. He picked her up and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been raining all day and Peyton was singing in her room alone. She was enjoying the peace by singing Down by Jason Walker.

"You're an amazing singer." Jason said, standing at the door. Peyton blushed as she continued cleaning her room. It was her second day here, and she was putting away clothes.

"I was thinking of going on a little walk in the rain, care to join me?" He asked. Peyton nodded.

"Let me change first." Jason nodded and left, closing the door behind him. She pulled out a pair of black leggings with Jason's hoodie. it was a light grey hoodie that said

"Marital College for All thing Air" on the back. On the front, it had MC.

She threw on a pair of flip-flops and walked out her room, greeting Jason. The two walked off, walking down the beach.

"I found another way to get into my Cave." Jason smirked as he grabbed her hand and walked to the other side of the cliff and walked into a huge clearing that had rocks and kelp hanging everywhere.

The two walked out and back into the rain. They were gonna walk back, but then Jason grabbed her hand.

"May I have this dance?"He asked. Peyton laughed as they assumed their positioning and started gracefully dancing around the beach. (Pun intended.)

The pairing spent hours laughing, dancing and exploring. When the finally got back, Thalia smirked.

"What were you two doing?" She asked, pointing out the fact they were soaked from the rain.

"Exploring." Thalia nodded, not believing it. Considering her, Piper, Annabeth, and Nico were watching them from the balcony.

The two went to change out of their sopping wet clothing. Jason changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt that said Montuck in blue cursive writing.

Peyton put on a pair of grey sweatpants that only fit if she tied the strings really tight, and even then they hung loosely on her waist, and a black tank top.

They both walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. The rest of their friends joined them.

They were watching Hercules when the power went out. Thunder boomed outside and lightning flashed so bright, it lit the room up for the small second.

"I'll get flashlights, Jason come with me?" Peyton asked, standing up. Jason got up as they walked into the kitchen and opened the medicine cabinet. She climbed onto the counter to get the flashlights and as she was getting down, her foot slipped and she fell, into Jason's arms.

She chuckled softly, as he set her down. She grabbed the lighter since there was already some candles.

Once the candles were lit. They all sat around. "Why don't we play truth or dare?" Leo suggested. Everyone agreed since there was nothing else they could do.

"I'll go first." Piper smirked, turning to Jason.

"Jason, truth or dare?" Jason felt a lump in his throat.

"D-dare?" He said, trying to sound confident. Piper smirked evilly.

"I dare you to kiss Peyton." Jason blushed. "Like on the lips, no cutting corners."

Jason turned to the girl sitting next to him and leaned in. Once their lips connected, Jason felt fireworks going off.

Peyton felt the same. She wanted to continue, but it'd been long enough. The two pulled away, bright red.

Thalia smiled. "It shouldn't be that embarrassing since it's not their first t-" Peyton clamped a hand over Thalia's mouth.

"Jason, your turn." Peyton said, eager to change the subject. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

Annabeth paled. "Truth."

"Who do you like?" Annabeth went even paler.

"Piper." She mumbled. A smile grew on Piper's face. She turned to Annabeth and kissed her.

"Wanna go out sometime?" Piper asked her, Annabeth nodded.

Jason and Peyton smiled at the new couple as the group continued the game.

The game went on for a good hour, until it was getting late and everyone was too tired to move so they all slept in the living room. Since Peyton was dared to sit in Jason's lap, they fell asleep like that, Hazel was cuddling Frank, Piper and Annabeth were spooning, Nico and Leo were sleeping awkwardly next to each other.

Jason was the first to wake up and was startled because he forgot Peyton was there. She was curled up into a ball, cuddled into his chest, drooling slightly.

When she woke up, it was the most adorable thing ever. She scrunched her nose together and opens her eyes.

Jason wanted to say something, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You drool when you sleep."

Peyton blushed as she wiped the drool way. She got up and walked to the kitchen, where she made a cup of coffee. Jason grabbed a pear and started eating it.

"I'm still really tired." Peyton complained as she put her coffee in the fridge and walked upstairs, Jason trailing behind her.

She flopped on her bed, just before Jason could leave she had asked him to lay with her.

He laid down and wrapped her arms around her as she cuddled her head against his chest.

They both drifted off the sleep, unknowing that Leo and Nico had taken pictures.


	4. Chapter 4

**When Jason woke up he wasn't expecting to have a girl on his chest.** He opened his eyes, and tried to get up. Before realizing there mop of black hair sprawlled out on his chest.

When his eyes drifted up to the door, he noticed Leo and Nico holding phones. He glared at the two and they ran off. He checked the clock, 2:53.

Peyton started groaning and moving slightly. "Jason?" She mumbled groggilly. She lifted her head and met Jason. Her eyes widened and then looked down to check under the covers. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm gonna go shower." She said, getting up and walking out. Jason got up and grabbed his shirt off the floor. He walked downstairs and smiled at Annabeth and Nico who were engaged in a serious conversation.

"Jason! I have a few things to say." Annabeth said, getting up from her chair. She walked over and poked his stomach. "If you ever hurt Peyton, gods help me I will gut you and display your organs around the states. Understood?"

Her stormy grey eyes were angry and swirling like the ocean during a bad thunderstorm. Jason nodded vigorously. "We're not dating though." Jason sighed.

"You like her don't you?" Nico smirked. Jason looked down and nodded. "Four years." He said, putting up four fingers. "But she's probably moved on."

Annabeth scoffed. "The school year after she met you, she didn't like anyone, refused to date anyone and wouldn't shut up about you!" Jason flushed. He couldn't help but hope that maybe he had a chance with her.

"Dude. Ask her out. I haven't seen him this love sick ever, even since they got the new weather lady." Jason flushed with embarrassment.

There was a knock on the door. Jason walked over to get it. There stood a man with salt and pepper coloured hair, soft brown eyes and a green-shirt.

Then there was a woman, she recognized as Sally Jackson, Peyton's mom and a little boy with brown curly hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, you must be Peyton's family, I'm Jason, come on in." He smiled warmly. The three walked in and Sally tackled Jason in a hug.

"Hi Ms. Jackson." He chuckled.

"Peyton missed you so much!" She exclaimed. Sally took a step back and looked around. "Where's Peyton?"

The little boy stood infront of Jason lifting his arms. Jason picked the little boy up. "Are you 'he Jason that my sis'er always 'alks abou'?" Jason chuckled softly.

"I'm 'Yson. I'm fwee." He said holding up three fingers. Footsteps walked down the stairs.

"Jason? Wh- Mom!" She yelled and ran over to hug the people. "Hey Paul." She said hugging him. "Where's my little Tys?" Tyson ran from behind Jason.

"I'm a big boy! Mommy said I grew!" Peyton nodded.

"You did! I think you might be too big to do airplanes." Tyson grew a shocked look on his face.

"I'm not that big. I'm only fwee." He stated. Peyton laughed and picked him up.

"Come on. I'll show you my favourite spot." She said, sliding on a pair of flip-flops. "Jason? You coming?"

Jason nodded and threw on a pair of sandles. The three walked along the beach. "Pey? Is Jason your- boyfriend?" Tyson asked. The two went bright red.

"Tys, why don't you go swimming? I'll join you in a minute." Tyson nodded and took off his shirt. He ran into the water.

"So." She said to Jason, propping her elbows on the rock.

"Oh my gods." Jason murmured. He took off his shirt and sprinted into the water. He started swimming until he reached Tyson who was half-floating and half-drowning. He brought the boy back and started doing CPR. He bent down and gave him mouth to mouth.

"Come on Tyson." Peyton mumbled. Jason did mouth to mouth one more time and Tyson started coughing. Peyton ran over and picked him up.

"Come on buddy. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." She lean down and kissed his nose. Tyson smiled weakly at her. "You didn't. But, if you could, you can make me feel better if Jason becomes your boyfriend." Peyton blushed right down to her neck.

"Probably just because lack of oxygen." She excusing, knowing very well he was fine. When they walked in, Peyton was on the verge of tears. He set Tyson down on the couch. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

Tyson put a finger to his chin. "Do you have Little Mermaid?" Peyton chuckled softly as she nodded and put the movie in. It started playing and Jason walked in with a bowl of popcorn and some blue-rasberry flavored juice.

The three sat and watched the movie and then Part of Your World came on and Jason stood up, sticking out his hand.

The two stepped behind the couch and started dancing. Tyson looked up from the couch and saw the two dancing. He got up and ran to the kitchen, where the group was showing the pictures and videos they took of Jason and Peyton.

"Mommy! Look!" He whispered, pointing to the couple dancing.

"I was swimming, then I saw a really cool fish, then I couldn't swim anymore then Jason saved me!" Sally's jaw dropped.

She ran over and hugged Tyson. "Remind me to thank Jason." She mumbled. Tyson started jumping up and down.

"When I asked if Pey could be Jason's girlfriend. She turned redder than you when I catch you and daddy sucking on each other's faces!" He yelled. Sally went red.

She picked Tyson up and walked him over to the couch. They watched Jason and Peyton stare into each other's eyes.

She walked into the kitchen. "You know, when I first heard of Jason, she said ' _he's quite cute. Not my type though._ '"

Everyone started laughing. "What's so funny?" Jason said from the doorway. Peyton walked over and grabbed two cupcakes.

"Peyton, I didn't know you were so good at ballroom dancing."Paul teased. Peyton blushed.

"Ah,well. Jason's been teaching her the last few days." Thalia snickered.

Nico nodded. "They were 'practicing' in the rain yesterday, quite romantic." Peyton glared at him and turned around with two cupcakes in her hands.

"They have barely spent a minute apart." Piper said, exasperated. Thalia nodded.

"Four years ago, it was the same. Less awkward, they were like fifteen."

Sally smacked her hands off the counter. "Peyton's birthday is August 18th."

Leo ran over and wrote it on the calender. Peyton came running in.

"We should have a beach day tomorrow." She panted. Everyone agreed and Peyton started walking out.

She sat down on the couch with Tyson and continued watching their movie. Peyton reached over and grabbed a cupcake. She took a bit of icing and smeared it on Jason's nose.

It was blue. "Jason you've got something on your nose." Jason lifted his head up and wiped his nose her her cheek. Peyton's hands were on the back of his neck and Jason's hands were on her shoulders. Their faces were inches apart. Peyton did the reasonable thing and shoved a cupcake in his face.

Sally and Paul had packd their stuff up and were saying goodbye. Tyson ran over and stood sternly in front of Jason.

"Listen Mister. If you don't treat my sister right. I'm gonna be so mad, your not gonna have a face!" He yelled angrily. Jason nodded solumnly.

Tyson's stern face lifted into a smiled and he jumped forwards into Jason's arms, causing him to fall over. He got up, leaving Jason on the ground. Peyton hugged him.

"Bye Pey-Pey." He said. Peyton kissed his nose. "See ya 'round Big Guy."

They walked out and Peyton sighed. She slid her back against the door and sat on the floor. Jason crawled over and held his head in his hands.

"Pey Pey? What's wrong?" Jason taunted. Peyton stuck her tongue out at him.

"Only Tyson can call me that." She said sternly.

"So, Sparky. What's for dinner?" Jason blushed and looked down.

"I can't cook." Peyton jumped up and grabbed her phone.

"Pizza!" She yelled. Everyone came rushing in, ordering food.

They finished the pizza and Thalia walked over to Peyton who was talking to Hazel about the beach day tomorrow.

"Peyton?" Thalia started. "I haven't seen Jason this happy, since he met you. Thanks."

Peyton ran over and hugged her. "Why wasn't he happy?" Thalia looked down and sighed.

"Our parents got divorced that year. Jason blamed himself, nobody else told him otherwise, except me. Who would believe me? He fell into deep depression, and then a few days ago, when he saw you, he was happy again. Thank you."

Peyton hugged her again. "No problem Thals." Leo walked over.

"I met this girl today, Calypso. I need help getting her to like me." Peyton ruffled his hair.

"Leo, just be yourself, if she doesn't like you for you, she's not worth it." Leo hugged Peyton and ran out the door.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." She said, walking out to her rock.


	5. Chapter 5

**When Peyton was walking down the beach she saw someone**. She walked over and greeted the person sitting against the bottom of the cliff.

When the person looked up, it was a boy- roughly her own age. "Are you ok?" She asked the male. He nodded softly.

When Peyton helped him up. The male grabbed her face and forced her into a kiss. Against Peyton's wants and cries out to stop, he continued, shoving his hands up her shirt. She tried to run off, but it didn't work and continued. The male bruised her face and sides.

He started taking off his belt when Peyton got up and ran back. She ran faster than she had ever before. She ran inside and locked the door. Once the banging stopped she sunk to her knees and cried.

"Peyton?" A voice called out. It was Frank. She looked up, her lips were bruised and she had bruises all down her neck.

"What happened?" He asked, helping her up. Peyton was hesitent but she told the whole story. Once she was done, Frank looked angry.

Hazel and Thalia walked in. "Frank! Peyton! We've been looking for you everywhere. Peyton, there's some guy outside asking for you." Hazel said. Peyton broke out into tears again.

She explained what happened and Thalia clenched her fist. "I'll be back, I've got things to deal with." She stormed out of the room with the three people following her. The four of them stopped when they saw Jason yelling at the guy.

"-She doesn't deserve you. I know what you do to girls. Get off my property and out of my life." He hissed, threatning to punch the male.

"Jason, Jason, just because I took your sister's virginity, doesn't mean you have to hate me." He chuckled. Jason was furious.

He punched the man so hard, the crack of his nose was heard from the staircase. "Listen buddy, get out of here before I call the cops." He hissed and slammed the door.

When Jason noticed the four standing on the stairs he smiled weakly, managing to hide his anger. Peyton ran over and hugged him.

"Thanks Sparky." She whispered. She pulled away and kissed his cheek. She skipped off to the kitchen. Jason stood there, holding his cheek.

"I'm never washing my face again." He murmured to himself. When Jason composed himself, he walked to the kitchen where Piper was talking to Annabeth.

"I have a question." He asked the girls. They both turned to him and smiled. Jason explained what he needed help with and the girls were more than happy to help, which confused him at first but then he understood.

It was late and Peyton was getting ready for bed, she was on her phone when she got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Peyton Jackson?"

"Yes, why?"

"Peyton, I'm your half-brother. On Dad's side."

Peyton couldn't believe it. "W-what?" She stammered into the phone.

"Are you staying at the old beach house in Montuck still?" Peyton nodded then remebered that she was calling the person.

"What's your name?"

"Triton Ceman." Where had she heard the name before?

"When can I see you?"

"Tomorrow, sundown, meet me at the top of the cliff."

The phone call ended. She shrugged it off and put her phone down.


	6. Chapter 6

**She agreed to the meeting and was now regretting it.** Peyton was sitting on the cliff waiting for the mysterious 'brother' to show up. He never did, it had been way after sundown and nobody but her had arrived.

She pulled out her phone to call the number. She'd scolded herself for not thinking of it earlier. "Oh yeah, just meeting your long lost sister. Easy to forget." She said to herself. She clicked on the number and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Peyton. You said we could meet at the top of the cliff tonight, it's tonight." Clanging emensed in the background of phone call.

"I am so sorry! I forgot it was tonight, I'm so stupid. I'm coming give me like five minutes." He ended the call abruptly, leaving her alone to her thoughts _again._

Last time she'd gone out here alone, someone'd tried to rape her. Jason wouldn't let her out of his sights. It'd gotten quite annoying but Peyton didn't mind spending hours with Jason.

She'd fallen hard for the guy, the way his hair is just slightly shaggier than last time they'd met. The way his eyes are the colour of the sky on a nice summer day, the way he has a regal stance and the way his eyebrows scrunch together when he's worried. The way he nervously looks down, or when he hugs people when he gets excited. She's not sure, but she's sure of one thing. She's in love with Jason Grace.

"Hello?" Someone called out. She looked over, a sillouett of a person was making their way towards her. Out of pure anxiety, she stepped a bit forwards so then if they'd try to push her, she'd have an advantage.

"Peyton?" The voice called out again. She waved in acknowledgment. "I'm Triton Ceman, we spoke on the phone. I am so sorry I'm late." She waved it off and walked closer to 'Triton'.

He had unruly black hair, sea green eyes and a strong figure. He was about 5'9" and seemed nice. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Dad's told me wonderful things about you."

He leaned in to hug her but she stepped back. "I've never met my _Dad._ " she hissed. He stepped back in fear.

"Poseidon Ceman?" She dropped everything. _He was my dad? After all these years?_ "You know him?" She nodded glumly.

"H-He never told me that he was-" Triton stepped forwards and hugged me.

"He's scared you'll hate him." She shook my head wiping away tears.

"I just wanted a Dad. I dealt with Gabe, being alone with my mom. She's got Paul now and Tyson my half-brother."

"Come on, I want you to meet my friends." She grinned. They walked down the beach talking about various things like how it was like growing up, how to act around her friends.

Peyton was looking forwards to the jealous look on Jason's face when she brings a man home. She unlocked the door and opened it, allowing him to enter. Triton stood at the front entrance, basking in the glory of the house before taking his shoes off.

The two entered the kitchen where everyone was talking. When Thalia noticed them, everyone stopped.

"This is Triton, my-" Jason cut her off.

"Who the hell is this?" He asked with so much anger, Peyton stepped back in fear. It seemed the jealousy was overtaking Jason because he kept walking until he reached the two.

"You know what happened last time when-" It was Peyton's turn to cut in.

"I'm a grown woman Jason, not five! Let me finish." She yelled, causing him to shut up. "This is Triton, my half-brother." She spat, glaring at Jason.

After everyone was introduced, Triton had to go. Not before getting Thalia's number. She waved goodbye and closed the door. When Peyton turned around a guilt-striken Jason was standing there.

"Peyton I-" She put her hand up. 

" _I_ don't wanna hear it." She stormed up to her room and slammed the door, leaving Jason standing in the dust.


End file.
